Sending Her Condolences
by Berouge
Summary: She would send cookies to a known enemy.


**AN-**Just goofing off so I hopeth thou liketh thy tale of Coyotes and Wolves.

This is a pointless endevor but whatever. **There are mistakes so just pretend you didn't see them! : ))**

**Sending Her Condolences**

By: Berouge

Mercy eyeballed the dark, foreboding silhouette of her back-door-neighbor's mansion with the air of someone struggling to gather enough courage to meet their demise by firing squad. She heaved a sigh before letting her eyes travel to the foggy plate of freshly baked, saran wrapped, cookies. Her intention was clear- her will to carry it was a not so much.

She and Adam had never really gotten along very well since the first time they'd met. He'd basically invaded her territory with enough bluster and dominance issues to flatten a barn, which did nothing to endear him to her. She reacted, understandably by snarling at him that he had no power over her in anyway shape or form and that he should take himself for a nice swim out in the river to ease all that hotheaded pressure he'd built up in his ass.

It wasn't one of her most shining moments, but he'd gone too far trying to boss her around on her own turf. She'd spent her entire life it seemed like, not being good enough for anyone but herself. She'd toed the line others had firmly drawn that kept her from being anything more than an outcast. Bran first, and then, unintentionally, by her very own mother's family. She bowed her head, and exposed her belly for plenty of ingrates, and the second she left, she promised herself that she'd no longer allow those that didn't matter have any power over her that she didn't expressly acknowledge…and even then…that'd be a hell of a stretch.

Adam had overstepped his bounds.

And continued to do so after he, his wife and daughter, and entire wolf pack moved their headquarters to the plot of land just behind her back fence. From then on it was just a crap shoot of bossy werewolves and subtle revenge on her part via rusty car bodies and some well utilized Blair's Sixteen Million Reserve hot sauce.

Still…

Even though he was a pompous ass through most of their dealings, he was still…a good guy. He took care of his daughter and pack so they thrived under his protection. His marriage on the other hand…

Mercy had never liked his wife. She was a self obsessed cow with the emotional depth of a Barbie doll.

Why Adam had picked her, Mercy couldn't even fathom. She was so selfish, and completely unsuited for being the wife to an Alpha and…

Her opinion didn't even matter. Adam's divorce wasn't any of her business on any level.

So why was she climbing over the rusting barbed wire fence that separated their properties?

Because she wasn't as aloof and uncaring to people she perceived as her enemies as she wanted to sometimes believe.

Adam was a product of what he'd been forced into, and yet that hadn't kept him from putting his little girl before everything or keeping his pack healthy and protected.

He tried to be the best he could be and Mercy wouldn't deny him her respect in that area. She just wished that his attention didn't include annoying her with his high and mighty self.

As she approached his back door, she could tell just from the feeling radiating off the place that he was still in a foul mood, enough of one that even his own pack hadn't been by for a spell. Poor guy. No one should have to face hard times by themselves, even an anal perfectionist with a temper like Adam.

Her hackles stood on end as she stepped up on his vast back deck, and her instincts clamored at her to skedaddle before the big bad wolf realized she was at his door, but she couldn't turn back now without feeling like a big weenie for allowing Adam to intimidate her in any way, shape, or form. That wasn't right.

His kitchen, like the rest of his house was dark and unwelcoming but Mercy raised a hand anyway to knock. She felt increasingly stupid as she waited for him to come to the door and glanced back behind her to her trailer where the lights brightened the windows and her tv kept the lonely quiet from creeping in. From her perspective, it was rather welcoming and friendly. Sighing again, she turned back just in time to see a shadowed figure stalking towards the door, and even with the lack of light and not really knowing him all that well, Mercy could easily see the aggressive set of his shoulders as he prowled closer and she had the nervous urge to just dash and avoid dealing with him all together.

Swallowing her discomfort as best she could, Mercy schooled her features into what she hoped a neutral look as he reached for the doorknob and jerked the door open with a controlled violence that just made her feel even more ridiculous for even bothering.

He wasn't remotely happy about being disturbed, that much was obvious. He didn't say anything but just glowered at her with eerie yellow eyes that caught the light of the crescent moon and fairly glowed. He wasn't looking all too well either with tired, bitter lines that circled his eyes and echoed the curve of his mouth. She wasn't sure how she noticed through his shirt, but it looked to her like he'd also lost some weight. He was obviously taking the divorce and consequent separation from his daughter harder than she thought. Mercy felt the skin around her eyes and mouth tighten as she seriously second guessed her good will intentions here. Cookies just seemed to inadequate. Hopefully he would keep his mouth shut so she could get this unpleasant task over with as quickly as possible and be on her way for both their sakes.

Thrusting the cookies towards him with a jerk so as to avoid any werewolf protocol bullshit, Mercy stared grimly at him. "Here. Chocolate usually helps me regain my balance when life kicks me in the teeth." She mumbled quickly before turning and hopping down the short flight of wooden steps to the ground and starting off towards her home without a backwards glance. She could feel the weight of his regard on her back as she all but retreated home.

She felt like such a fool for even saying or doing anything in the first place, but it just didn't seem right to not do anything at all. He could eat the cookies or not, but at least she made contact to show something…

She didn't know.

What would he care anyway? He had bigger things to contend with then little ol' her.

Shrugging to herself, she decided she didn't really care all that much. Adam was tough, he'd eventually be able to pull the shambles of his life together and move forward…like she expected and anticipated of him.

Passing the rusting hulk in her back pasture, Mercy could only smile before altering her course. Letting her hand ghost over the deteriorating sides, she grasped the side door that had been left opened, she pressed it closed. The hood and half cocked trunk door followed suit. Dusting her hands off, Mercy nodded once to herself and turned towards home.

The Rabbit parts car looked more put together than it normally did and she intended to leave it that way until Adam returned to his old self and warranted punishment.

**AN- **Mercy is a kindly soul ain't she? Shutting those Rabbit doors should really clean the place up! LOL!


End file.
